Please refer to FIG. 6, it shows a perspective view of a conventional pet leash structure. The leash body 91 is a plain weave band (or an elastic). One end of the plain weave band has a hook member 92 for hooking the collar and the other end thereof has a handle member 93 which may be hold by a person.
However, the conventional pet leash structure has many disadvantages which are described as follows.
The conventional pet leash structure is mostly made by elastic yarns so as to result in that the person is dragged by the pet. It persecutes the person and makes the person tired.
In addition, the leash body must be rolled to drag the pet back because the conventional pet leash structure is made by elastics and capable for stretching a predetermined length. It is not convenient.
Furthermore, the leash body 91 made by elastics is hard to effectively prevent the pet from bursting to result in traffic accidents because the pet may struggle.